Hunters: Five Ways The Boys Didn't Meet Jack
by BlazeorFade
Summary: The title is sort of self explanatory. THe five ways Jack didn't meet Sam and Dean. Au's. Each chapter is a line from a different song
1. Something That I Do

**The Five Ways Jack and the Boys didn't meet.**

**Title: Its Just Like A Cigarette/Its Something That I Do **

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: If Jack had met the Winchester's post-Everyone Loves A Clown at Ellen's bar.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, Jack is mine everyone else is someone else's.**

She pulled her bike up in front of the run down bar. The place looked abandoned but there was a truck out front and the man who gave her the address knew the consequences of bad intel. Jack cut the engine and got off her bike, shoving one hand in her pocket to finger the gun concealed there. She pushed open the door of the saloon and walked in, heedless that everything had gone silent.

Jack scanned the room with an expression that said clear as day 'Don't fuck with me'. Two men in the middle of loading guns paused what they were doing, fastening their eyes on her instead. The dark haired woman behind the bar reached inconspicuously under the bar top, probably to get a shot gun. Her expression stayed serene though.

"We're closed honey." She said with an underlying tension that no one not looking for it would hear. The blonde girl at the counter moved back step to a doorway putting her arm behind there. The blonde man standing next to her moved so he'd be blocking her from Jack. A tall dark haired man moved with calculated casualness towards the main room with a pool cue in hand.

"Just passing through." Jack said. She lowered her eyelids so no one would notice the sudden dilation. It wouldn't have surprised her to find out this was a trap.

"Like I said we're closed right now. If you need directions-"

Jack cut her off. "No thanks, I'll just be on my way if that's the case." She turned on her heels, literally feeling the relief filter through the occupants of the room. She crossed the room looking like she was going out the front door but she just turned, rested her foot against the door jamb and said in a lazy drawl, "After you tell me what you know bout a man called Winchester."

The woman swung a shot gun up and cocked it. The blonde man pulled out a pistol aiming it at her with a cold, hard look in his eyes and the girl had a rifle in hand a split second later. The two men slipped their clips into place and followed their lead. If they were expecting her to show a reaction they would be sorely disappointed. Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled at them.

"Guess I came to the right place." She said. The only one that hadn't moved was the dark haired man.

"Who are you and what do you want with our dad?" He asked her.

Jack slipped her hand out of her pocket holding the gun. It was a six shooter, enough bullets to take out every person in the room if her aim was true. She flicked the chamber out and spun it stopping it with her finger.

"We gonna talk civil or is this gonna be an old fashioned shoot out? Cause I'm good to go if that's what you want." Jack said shrugging.

"A six shooter against every gun in this room, you're either real stupid or real confident lady." The blonde man scoffed.

"Can't I be both, baby?" Jack purred. She felt the heat flow through her, aching to get out.

"What do you want?" The dark haired man put the pool cue down and walked towards the middle of the room with both his hands up.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" The blonde shouted at him. Sam ignored him and put himself dead center so that no one could fire a shot without hitting him too.

"Pleased to meet you Sam, I'm Jack." She said admiring the guy's guts. He was pretty easy on the eyes too.

"Nice meeting you." Sam replied. "Did you know our dad?"

"Nope, if I did I'd be talking to him." Jack answered honestly.

"That would be kinda hard to do." Sam said in a low voice. The blonde looked like he was about to have a conniption fit.

"Sam-"

"Dean I know what I'm doing." Sam said looking back at his brother.

"Yeah Dean." Jack couldn't resist piping up. She tried not to laugh. No need to push the guy too far. No matter how tough she was she couldn't dodge bullets.

"Okay I think everyone needs to calm down." The dark haired woman said. She cautiously lowered her shotgun. Jack spun the chamber again, listening to the metallic clang.

"I'm calm." She said with that deadly edge to her voice that struck fear into most people's hearts.

"Put your gun down." Dean said stepping closer to his brother.

"You first, pretty." She said spinning it again.

Dean responded by pulling out a second gun giving her a look that bordered on psychotic.

"Hey what's goin on?" A man sporting a mullet and a gutted laptop came out of a backroom. He froze when he saw the stare down in progress.

"Are you a hunter?" Sam asked.

"You could say that." Jack said She flipped the gun's chamber closed and pushed off the wall.

Sam watched the girl walk the long way around him and Dean towards the bar stools with every gun following her. She showed no outwards sign of being afraid. He saw a bead of sweat run down her neck.

"I need to find a certain demon and I heard a man named Winchester might know where to start." Jack said sitting on the bar stool.

Dean lowered his guns and swallowed the feeling there. Another one like them, fuck.

-Fin

**AN: All these will be AU's. Different versions of how they could have met but didn't. Enjoy.**


	2. I Found You Here

**Title: I Found You Here, Now Please Just Stay For Awhile/ I Can Move On With You Around**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: AU. Two years after Season two takes place. Dean meets a beautiful stranger at a cemetery.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, Jack is mine everyone else is someone else's.**

Dean looked down at his brother's final resting place. He hadn't been there at all in the weeks since he died. The cold grey stone mocked him, telling him he'd failed. The tears that wouldn't come for his father years before came for Sam now.

They weren't the only ones fighting the demon when the time came, but they were on the front lines. Hunters, psychics, kids like Sam had all faced that thing and its children head on. Dean had looked away for barely a second and Sam was gone. Just like that his only family snuffed out. No last words, no final goodbye, just alive one second, dead the next.

Dean's knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground sobbing. Everything was wrong. He was supposed to be the one to die. Sam was supposed to bury him and then move on to a better life, the life he deserved. Dean wrapped his arms around the stone, shuddering and gasping on a lifetime of loss and pain. The hand on his shoulder startled him. Dean looked up as a shadow fell over him and into a pair of sad, dark eyes. He thought he recognized the woman who was kneeling down next to him.

"You're Dean, right?" She asked. Dean nodded listlessly. The girl's face was cut and stitched back up with a crappy home done stitch job. She had bruises and looked exhausted and war torn. The way all the survivors looked.

Dean recognized her now. He didn't know her name but he'd seen her. One of the ones like Sam who'd gathered to fight the demon. She fired the shot that helped Sammy get close enough to kill it and get himself killed at the same time.

"He saved my life." She said her eyes filling. She pressed a hand over the cool headstone. Dean grabbed her wrist and held on tight. He didn't want anyone touching his brother's grave.

"I'm sorry." She choked, not talking about the silent rule she broke by laying her hand on the marble.

Dean squeezed her hand a little and pulled her hard against him. He held on to the stranger and buried his face in her shoulder. She went stiff for a second before putting her arms around the desperate man. She rocked him back and forth, a bit awkwardly at first but soon the motion soothed Dean into a kind of calm.

"Stay." Dean said without really knowing why. He couldn't bear the thought of being alone and she felt good and warm against him.

"Okay." She promised against the top of his head. Dean nodded and pulled back a little noticing he'd soaked her shirt through with tears. He opened his mouth to apologize but nothing came out. His eyes flicked from hers to her shirt front trying to telegraph the words. She sniffled and nodded. Her eyes were red rimmed and Dean tried to figure out why. No one had ever held back tears for him before, no one had ever tried to be strong just for him. It startled him to see.

"I'm Jack." She whispered. Dean nodded clasping her hand in his. He didn't want to let go. She waited patiently while he fought through the emotional turmoil of saying goodbye one last time.

Dean brushed his finger tips over Sam's name and forced himself to stand using Jack to balance his weight. He pulled lightly on her hand and she walked with him through the graveyard to the Impala. He had no idea what to do now. He had no plan. In truth Dean had never expected to live to see thirty, but it felt like a disgrace to let himself die from despair after his brother had given his life to save so many. Dean glanced at the woman at his side.

Maybe he could move on with her around.

**-Fin**


	3. I Love Depravation

**Title: I Got One Confession, I Love Depravation**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Sam competes for a trick. Its Hustler!Sam. In this AU they're not hunters just street kids.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, no ownership here.**

Sam leaned against the bar wall waiting, watching the crowd. When he saw a potential John look his way from across the room, he folded his arms behind his head, knowing full well his tight shirt would ride up, teasing his man. He smiled at the man, who was a suit that easily cost more than he paid for a month's rent, and lowered his lids in invitation. The mark grinned and started towards him. Half way there he was intercepted by a kid Sam had seen lurking around the bar before. Sam growled as the pretty faced redhead 'bumped' into his meal ticket, teasing his hand over the man's arm as though to steady himself.

The kid walked to a booth and slid backwards, cocking one leg up on the table in a blatant display. The mark looked between Sam and Red. Sam shot a warning look at the kid. This was his, he could find his own. The red haired boy just gave him a cocky grin and licked those too full lips. Sam saw their guy take a slow step towards the competition and got proactive. He pushed off the wall and sauntered to Mr. Thousand Dollar Suit, positioning himself between him and Red.

"Hi." Sam said a low, husky voice.

"Hey." The man replied.

"You here alone?" Sam asked, knowing full well he was, just playing the game.

"No." Red said behind them. Suit looked behind Sam with a lecherous grin.

Sam turned and glared at the kid, he was too young to be hustling, especially if it meant he was cutting in on Sam's territory. Sam opened his mouth to say something scathing when he got a good look at the kid.

Too pretty. Way too pretty, prettier than Dean even. Sam knew that he wasn't looking at a boy, but a girl. Some long buried shred of decency in Sam reared its squeaky clean head and he made a decision that would mean not eating for a couple of days.

"If I were you I'd leave right now." Sam leaned in close to whisper in the John's ear. "Cause you see me and my partner are working vice and you wouldn't want to explain this to your wife." Sam ran a finger around the gold band on the man's finger.

The man went very still, nodded shakily and bolted as fast as his four hundred dollar Italian shoes would carry him.

"What the fuck did you say?" Red snarled jumping to her feet. Sam caught her elbow as she made to chase after the man.

"Told him we were cops and words gonna spread fast, so we better get out of here." Sam said steering her with his whole body towards the exit. He had to meet Dean in an hour and that little game meant they had to live off of whatever Dean made on his knees that night.

"Let go." She said jerking away unsuccessfully.

"Its not safe for a girl to be in this side of town at night." Sam said. Her eyes widened for a second and she pulled out of his grasp again. He saw the briefest twitch of fear in her eyes. He got it, it was better to be taken for a guy in some places.

"I'm not gonna rape you." He said bluntly. She gave him the hairy eyeball and started walking. Sam walked parallel to her keeping as much space between them as the sidewalk allowed. She kept one eye on him the entire time.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"You're pretty trusting." Sam said.

"No you just owe for that shit you pulled." She replied.

"You got a name kid?" Sam asked.

"Eric." She replied with a cocky smirk. Sam rolled his eyes. Oh yeah Dean was definitely going to like this kid. Maybe he wouldn't give him hell for bringing home strays.

"You got a name?" She asked.

"John Bonham." Sam replied. She snorted and gave him a nod. He returned the gesture and they kept walking.

**-FIN**


	4. Take Away My Anxiety

**Title: Paranoia's Brought Me To My Knees/Oh Please, Please, Please Take Away My Anxiety**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Jack gets to Elkin's house first. Set during Dead Man's Blood**

**Disclaimer: Jack is mine, the rest are borrowed for my own nefarious purposes.**

**AN: Lines from the show found on **

**found on **

"Hey there's salt over here. Right inside the door." A man's voice carried through the house to where Jack stood in the destroyed study Daniel Elkin had spent his last living moments. She listened for a reply and a sign that the intruders wasn't just a couple of kids wanting to check out a dead guy's house. Crime scenes attracted stupid people like sugar attracted flies.

'And that's why you're here right?' She rolled her eyes at herself

"Like protection-against-demon salt or, uh 'Oops I spilled the popcorn' salt?" Another man asked.

'Definitely not kids.' Jack thought. She looked back at the gun box lying empty on the ground. She reached out and snatched it up hiding it under her jacket. Jack heard footsteps walking carefully in her direction and ducked behind the door a split second before it opened.

* * *

John watched his sons enter his old friend's cabin and do a comb through of the place. He'd only been planning on watching from afar for the time being when he saw a shadow shift near invisibly in the study Dean and Sam were about to enter. He pulled out his gun and snuck up to the house ready to back up his boys if this was a trap. He was more than a little annoyed that neither seemed to know that they were being tailed both by him and their mystery guest. And was that rust on the Impala? Oh Dean was going to hear about this.

* * *

Dean walked through the door into the trashed study and felt something was off. Even more off than the situation already was but he couldn't put his finger on the feeling. He placed himself discreetly near Sam while his brother checked out the room. Sam seemed to tense up.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Don't know, feels like I'm being watched or something." Sam said rubbing at the goose bumps running along the back of his neck.

"Same here." Dean replied taking out his gun. He did a 360 scan of the room and his eyes fixed on the door open wide to create a perfect dark, little hiding place behind it.

* * *

Jack braced herself against the ready to spring when the man found her. Just as he was about to reveal her though she heard the near silent creak of a third set of footsteps. The hand on the door stopped and reluctantly let go to go check out the new sound. She exhaled the breath she'd been holding and waiting for the men to leave the room before slowly coming out of hiding. She had to get the hell out before the shit hit the fan. Jack really didn't feel like a fight.

Dean stalked out towards the entrance. He'd had it with this spook shit. Someone or something wanted to throw down he was primed and ready for a fight. He turned a corner and almost took an elbow to the face but dodged it just in time swinging his empty hand around in a fist.

"Dad?" Sam asked bewildered, that one word stopped Dean mid punch.

"So you do have some observational skills." John said sarcastically. He was not at all amused by nearly cold decking his eldest. He was disappointed

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked putting the safety back on his gun.

"I heard about Daniel in the paper and came to look around. I was watching you boys in there. You didn't seem to notice that someone got here before you and is still here." John said talking so low they could barely hear him.

"We noticed." Sam said defensively, his temper rising. John ignored him and leveled his disbelieving eyes on Dean.

* * *

'How you gonna play this?' Jack asked herself slinking into the hallway, keeping close to the wall while the three men bickered with each other. The old one was saying something to the shorter one and they all turned with the older one in the lead to go back in her direction. Jack thought fast ducking back into Daniel's study. After a second of looking for a hiding place Jack felt her temper snap up.

Why the hell should she hide? She practically lived here once, they were the trespassers here. So she pulled her Magnums out and pointed them at the door, waiting for the three hunters to come through the door.

John stilled as soon as he opened the study door and stared down the barrels of two large, lethal guns.

"Stay where you are or I shoot?" The girl holding the guns said tensely.

"Fuck." Dean cursed under his breath.

"Who the hell are you?" John demanded.

"I should be asking you that, hunter. Just turn around and leave, there's no job here for you." She snapped.

"You know who we are." Dean said in surprise.

"Yeah and I've got this bitch so you can be on your merry way." She replied.

"Daniel Elkin was a friend of mine, we're not going anywhere." John said, his gun trained on her.

"Wait you knew him?" Sam opened his big mouth to say. John wondered if there really was a such thing as justifiable homicide. The girl raised an eyebrow at John.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"What's yours?" John shot back.

"Buffy." She said sarcastically.

"You seem more like a Faith girl to me." Dean smirked.

"You watch Buffy?" Sam asked Dean.

"Hot girls who fight." Dean shrugged. Sam nodded in understanding.

"Boys, do you mind?" John said irritably.

"Daniel Elkin was a friend of mine and I'm handling this myself." Jack told them.

"Funny he never mentioned you." John said.

"I could say the same thing bout you." Jack retorted. They stayed facing each other, guns drawn, no one backing down.

"This isn't really getting us anywhere." Dean spoke up as the voice of reason.

"Who was Daniel Elkin?" Sam asked.

"A hunter." John said shortly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Jack said rolling her eyes. Sam bit his lip to hold back the surprised snort, turning it into a cough.

John chose to ignore that comment and scanned the room with his eyes, trying to find it. Damnit, he knew the sonuvabitch had it he just had to….

"Where is it?" John asked advancing carefully into the room.

"Where's what?" Jack asked feigning innocence.

"The Colt." John said taking another step towards her. Jack stood her ground now holding the guns just inches from t he man's chest. The g un, s he knew it was important, that gun of Daniel's. She'd seen him clean, touch in with such reverence, but he'd never told her about it and she never pried. Now all that was left was a gun box and a lot of questions.

"Not here." She said biting the inside of her mouth.

John narrowed his eyes on the girl in front of him. He honestly hoped that she had the gun cause if not it meant that the creatures that killed Elkin had it.

"Do they have it?" He asked.

"Yes." Jack confirmed his worst fear.

"Who's they?" Sam asked.

"You know wh-"

"Yeah, I know who what and even where." Jack said gritting her teeth. She was glad they were close. She and Luther had unfinished business as it was. "I'm handling this."

"Too damn bad." John shot back.

"Hey, you mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Sam demanded.

"Sam stay out of this." John growled.

"Dad, who w as this guy? What Colt are you talking about? What killed him?" Dean asked.

"We need to g et out of here and talk." John finally said after a long stretch of tense silence.

"You go do that." Jack nodded in agreement.

"You're coming too." John said. Without warning he reached out and snatched one of her guns, wrenching it from her hand. Jack fell back a step and was looking into the barrel of her own gun. She exhaled hard and pursed her lips, giving him a half nod.

"Okay, we'll talk." She said.

"You can start with your name and how you knew Elkin." John said.

"Personal Ad." Jack quipped. "Older vampire hunter seeks young, pretty jailbait."

Dean snickered.

"Vampires?" Sam asked in confusion.

**-FIN **


	5. Roamin Through This Darkness

**Title: Roaming Through This Darkness I'm Alive But I'm Alone/Part Of Me Is Fighting This But Part Of Me Is Gone.**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Dean meets a girl in Boston and saves himself by saving her. Pre-series**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jack.**

**AN: These started out short and sweet but this one and the last one sort of got away from me and took on minds of their own.**

Dean sat in the full bar, drowning his sorrows in beer and ignoring the baseball game that the rest of the guys in the seedy place were all arguing, betting and cursing over. He blocked out all those useless sounds concentrating on his yellow tinged reflection in the drink in front of him.

"Get outa here kid." Dean vaguely heard the bartender say from across the bar.. He looked up to see the man flick an I.D. at the kid sitting at a stool. Dean's eyes widened when he took in the baseball cap, dark green hoodie and baggy jeans.

'Sammy?' He thought. His eyes adjusted and he shook his head and pushed away his half finished beer. Obviously he'd had one too many if he thought some random kid was his brother.

Dean studied the girl who passed him on her way out the door. Young, just a teenager. A couple years younger than his brother. Dean rubbed his eyes, he'd been drinking and dodging his dad's calls all night. Ever since he got a call from Sam saying that he thought it would be better if Dean didn't call him anymore. Sammy and his perfect, shiny, new life. A life he didn't want Dean to apart of. He chugged down the rest of his beer. It didn't make him numb enough. He still heard his brother telling him in so many words that he wasn't welcome anymore. Dean pushed the thoughts aside and got up, throwing down a few bills on his way out.

"You're pretty." Dean heard as soon as he got outside.

"Gee thanks." A voice dripping with sarcasm replied. He looked to his right and saw the kid from the bar

"I don't do this a lot, man" The guy said. Dean narrowed his eyes and walked to his car parked on the curb. He rifled through his glove compartment quickly, till he found his fake badge.

"Hey." He said giving his best 'I'm gonna kick your ass and have fun doin it.' Smile. "Nice night out huh."

"Yeah sure." The guy looked skittish and the girl just looked bored and confused.

"Why don't you and me take a walk?" Dean asked the man putting his arm around his shoulders to forcibly guide him away from the kid.

"Hey what are you-" Dean cut him off with a flick of his wrist showing the badge. The guy swallowed hard, starting to shake hard.

"Get the hell out of here and I'll consider not kicking the shit out of you." Dean whispered menacingly. He pushed the guy so hard he almost fell to the pavement.

Dean turned his back on the scum and made his way back to the kid, who was watching the interlude with a hint of amusement. She tensed when he came near her and he thought she was going to hit him when he leaned against the same wall as her a couple feet down.

"He thought you were a hooker." Dean said conversationally. She let out a sigh.

"I got that after a second." She said looking straight ahead. He thought he saw something sad and regretful cross her face but he wasn't fast enough to catch it.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Why? You buyin?" She spat out.

"No." Dean answered and they stopped talking for a few minutes. He glared at another guy who looked like he was going to try and pick the kid up. Dean heard a loud grumble and pushed off the wall.

"Come on." He said. She didn't budge, didn't even acknowledge him.

"Come. On." He said standing right in front of her.

"Go. To. Hell." She said enunciating every word.

"Been there." Dean said grimacing.

"Come on, there's a diner a couple streets over, you need to eat something." Dean said in a softer voice.

"I'm not going with you, you could a serial killer for all I know." She said. Dean thought for a second then dug into his wallet and took out a couple of twenties.

"Here, go get yourself something to eat." He said holding his hand out. She looked at his hand then at him. Wondering what the catch was.

"Just take it, call it my good deed for the day." Dean said. She looked doubtful, but in the end her stomach made the decision for her and she took the money.

"Diner's round the corner. Open all night." Dean said.

"I saw it." She said. She nodded at him and he nodded back turning to go back to his car.

He drove to his motel room and crashed for the night. Dean slept through the next afternoon and vegged out in his room most of the night. He looked at his watch. It was about the time he'd gone out the night before. He wondered if the girl was okay, he wondered if she was homeless, what her story was. Dean rolled his eyes a himself. He was looking fro someone to rescue, someone to take care of, now that he wasn't allowed to take care of Sam anymore.

Nonetheless he got up and got dressed and a half an hour alter he was parking in front of that diner knowing it was a long shot but he had to check anyway.

Dean walked inside and took a long look around. In a far corner away from everyone else he spotted a raggedy red head. He walked towards her and sat down before she could look up from the empty plate and coffee cup in front of her.

"Coffee any good here?" Dean asked.

"I've had worse." She said sitting up straighter. She was wearing the same clothes as the night before.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Gotta eat sometime." Dean shrugged. A waitress came over and he ordered a burger and a cup of coffee and after looking at the scant remains of what she'd had to eat he ordered another burger for the girl.

"I don't like charity." She said looking him straight in the eye.

"Neither do I." Dean said. She watched him and shook her head running a hand through her cropped hair.

"Where you from?" Dean asked her as they waited for the food to come.

"Not here." She answered.

"Me either. Kansas." He said answering before he could ask.

"Louisiana." She said after considering him for a second.

"Long way from home." Dean pointed out.

"Don't have a home." She said.

Their food came and they ate in silence. Dean's phone rang just as he was finishing his dinner and he saw that it was his father. He couldn't get away with dodging him much longer. Dean looked at the girl across from him and took a fifty out of his wallet passing it across the table to her. She moved to push it back but he got up and walked to the cashier answering his phone.

"Dean what's wrong?" John asked. Dean offered up a bogus Mastercard and swiped it.

"Nothing sir, just having some phone trouble." Dean said.

"Good." John said.

"Got a job for me?" Dean asked.

"Not yet but keep your phone on." With that John hung up. Dean looked back and was startled to see that the girl was standing right behind him with her arms folded over her chest.

"Why?" She demanded sharply.

"I don't know." Dean said. Something must have shown because she softened and looked at the ground.

"Know anyplace cheap I can stay?" She finally asked.

"I think so." Dean said and he gave her the name of the motel he was staying at. They went their separate way.

* * *

Jack trudged up the flights of half finished stairs to where her things were stashed. The man was an anomaly. She didn't like anomalies, they tended to bite her in the ass. She gathered her things up thinking about the diner. He'd looked so lost when she asked him why he was helping her. Like he had nothing and no one. Like her. She shook her head and picked up her bags. A few streets down she found the motel he'd mentioned. Sure enough they gave her a room and didn't ask any questions. On her way around the side Jack spotted a familiar black car parked outside a first floor room.

She climbed the stairs to her second floor room.

She set up her room and took the first shower she'd taken in days. The water felt so good against her skin. She almost felt the numbness that had taken over ebb a little. Then the void that she fought to ignore everyday opened up again and all she was was tired. Tired and alone.

Jack went back to the diner wondering if the man would show up again. She didn't want to tip her hand by letting him know they were staying in the same motel, though she suspected he knew. She didn't have to wait long for him to appear and sit down at her booth. Again he paid for dinner and asked nothing in return, didn't even ask if she'd gone to the motel. They never exchanged names and only talked about nothing.

Everyday for a week it went on like that till he just didn't show up one night.

Jack tried not to feel sad, with all the pain she was already in what was one more disappointment?

* * *

Dean raised his gun and shot the dryad through with a round of wrought iron bullets. She fell to the floor in a sizzling heap. He usually would have savored the victory, been proud but he was worried. The girl was alone. He'd had to leave in a hurry three nights ago when his dad called. Who was going to take care of her? Dean hadn't really been doing much more than making sure she had dinner and had a place to stay for the past week, but he still felt the comforting weight of being responsible for someone again.

"Lets burn the body and get out of here." John said grabbing the gas can from the back of his truck.

"Dad, can you handle this? I have something important to do." Dean said. John paused and gave Dean an odd look.

"Dean-"

"Its really important dad." Dean pleaded. John mulled over his sons question and Dean fidgeted waiting for his decree.

"Alright, I'll see you at the room." John finally said.

"Actually I left something in Boston I have to go get." Dean said hastily.

"What?" John asked.

"Just something important." Dean said over his shoulder. John was asking him more questions but Dean was already in his car and starting the engine.

Four hours later Dean was speeding along the streets of South Boston, trying to get to the motel he'd stayed at before.

He parked and pocketed his keys, taking the stairs two at a time to where he hoped the girl was still staying. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Dean tried two more times before giving up and starting to walk to their diner.

On the way he heard the faint sounds of a struggle. Dean stopped and listened again. He heard a feminine gasp and the sound of something slamming into a wall. He ran down the blind alley pulling out his gun as he went.

* * *

Jack rolled with the hit and glanced off the wall behind her. The feline shapeshifter growled at her and they circled each other in the tight space. Its eyes glittered at her, its mouth open and panting. A little bit of her blood shined on its lip. City dwelling shapeshifters. What a pain in the ass they were.

She heard someone running towards them and moved fast when its attention turned to the new player. Jack pulled her gun from her back and fired the silver bullets into the thing. It reared up after taking three bullets to the shoulder and front leg and she fell against the way to avoid its claws, intent on taking her down with it. It fell to the ground dead, and twitched shivering back into its human form.

Jack took a second to catch her breath. Her eyes flew open when she heard a slow clap. She turned to see her odd benefactor standing in the alley grinning from ear to ear.

"That was a good kill." He said in admiration.

Jack wasn't sure what to say. She pulled herself to her feet, using t he alley wall and regarded him warily.

"I knew there was something about you that was familiar." He said.

"You-"

"No need for a 'Thr-truth-is-out-there' speech, I already know." He interrupted her holding up his hand.

"I'm Dean Winchester by the way." He said holding out a hand for her to shake. Jack looked from him to the body and shook her head. Of course, he was a hunter.

"Jack Fontenot." She said shaking his hand.

**-FIN**


End file.
